


one day soon

by halcyonskies



Series: 100Themes: Dean/Cas [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4909954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyonskies/pseuds/halcyonskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's kind of cute, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one day soon

**Author's Note:**

> 100Themes Challenge - #78: Working Hard

Castiel took one look at the skeleton pieces of what was very obviously a crib and shook his head, stuck somewhere between exasperation and fondness.

“I’d say someone is eager to be a father.”

Dean jumped and spun around, clutching the bit of sandpaper to his chest. Shock at Castiel’s sudden presence was quickly overshadowed by guilt. He turned slowly back to the unfinished crib, touching a fingertip to the smooth, naked wood.

“I mean . . . when we were talking about kids last month, I just got this itch, you know? It wouldn’t go away, so I just . . .”

Castiel softened immediately, though truthfully he hadn’t really been annoyed with his husband. He’d already guessed that Dean was anxious for children, tiny people to love and guide and take care of. “Dean, it wasn’t a criticism.”

“Sorry, Cas,” Dean murmured anyway, determined to ask forgiveness for actions that didn’t need it. That _did_ irritate Castiel, who had been trying to break Dean of that habit for ages.

“You know I’m there with you,” Castiel said, and Dean’s head swung around, expression a little surprised. “What, you thought that conversation was one-sided? I want children too, Dean. The thought of showing any child we might have together all the love and affection that was refused to myself and my brothers is very appealing to me. And I want to share that experience with you.”

Dean’s smile was lopsided and goofy, his eyes warm. Castiel rolled his own, quite honestly embarrassed by that display, and strode over to Dean’s worktable to examine his work more closely. It was plain to see that every piece was painstakingly crafted, the wood sturdy and pale and picked out from the more expensive of Dean’s stock. His husband had put a lot of love and hard work into this, into this small piece of furniture that would one day hold a life they were in charge of protecting. That thought gave him pause, muscles tensing.

“Dean . . . I do want that. With you. But you know that – that I’m not quite ready, right? I just – I want to be very sure about that decision when we make it. I want to be prepared.”

The other man set his tools aside and turned to Castiel, expression serious.

“No hurry, babe. We promised we’d do this together, one hundred percent.”

Castiel chuckled, mood already much lighter. “Well, I might just leave the woodworking up to you, if you don’t mind.”

Dean snorted and playfully pushed Castiel out of the garage at that, grumbling something about craftsmanship and not letting Cas near anything that involved a saw.


End file.
